The Aina Island
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Ono's younger sister, Tasha, is sick with an unknown illness. At the yearly Star Festival, she gets sicker than she's ever been before. Ono decides to go to The Aina Island to save Tasha's life. Bunga, Koku, Lana, Vetti and Kion go with her, just to make sure that she's safe. Will they save Tasha in time? Or will they die trying? {Review are welcome :-D}
1. Star Festival And Tragedy

**/Ono's P.O.V/**

"Good morning, mom. Tasha." I said, waking up. Tasha seemed so full of energy. I was glad she was feeling well today.

"Good morning Ono." My mom greeted me.

"Good morning, sister!" Tasha greeted, happily.

"So, what are your plans for later?" Mom asked me, with a teasing voice. She knows that I'm going to the star festival with Kion, Bunga, Lana, Beshte and Fuli tonight.

"Mom! Can I go to the festival tonight with Ono?" Tasha asked mom, who looked in thought.

"Mmmmm….. Sure! As long as you eat your breakfast and your illness doesn't get worse in the evening." Mom told her and she smiled.

"Yay! That's great, right Ono?" Tasha asked me and I nodded.

"Let's eat then!" Mom said, as we went to get our food.

 **LATER**

Tasha had gotten worse over the day. She had to be put in the bed.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I wanna go to the festival tonight with Ono!"

"Sis, your conditions is worse than it was this morning. Please, just get some rest for me." I told her and she sighed, but obliged.

"Ono, go and enjoy the festival! Just don't stay out to late!" Mom told me and I shook my head in understanding. I do wish that Tasha could go with me. I met up with my friends at the watering hole, where we said that we would meet.

"Hey Ono! What's up?" Bunga asked me, sensing my slight sadness.

"Tasha's sick. She can't come." I told him, flying ahead of him to watch the festival.

"Hey come on! Tonight's the star festival!" Fuli added.

"Yeah! Time to loosen up and party!" Lana stated and I sighed. I looked up after a while and saw falling stars.

"Wow!" Beshte said, admiring the sky.

"Falling stars are the signs of troubling times ahead. I just hope the stars are wrong this time." I heard Rafiki say. I hope so too.

 **MEANWHILE**

 **/Tasha's P.O.V/**

I had woken up from my rest and saw my mom was in a deep sleep. Now's my chance. I sneaked past her, went out of the nest and out to the star festival! Nobody cans top me now. I feel fine, nothing is going to happen to me.

/Ono's P.O.V/

"Hey! Ono! Do you wanna enter in the 'African Shells' finding contest? My dad's hosting it and he thought that you'd be good for it!" Beshte told me and I agreed.

"Hey guys, glad that you can make it. Here are the rules; I've hidden three African Shells in the savannah. If you find them, you get a special surprise. Are you all ready? Ok…. Ono, isn't that your sister?" Basi asked me and I turned around and saw Tasha. She walked up to me.

"Hey, I followed you. I'm sorry." She told me and I shook my head.

"You know that you're not supposed to be out here. Please, go back home." I told her and she sighed.

"But ono! I feel fine! I ate my breakfast too didn't I?" She asked me and I sighed. This is a problem. "Hey, what if I just watch you do the African Shells hunt and then go home. I won't get in the way. C'mon, please?" She asked me and I very reluctantly allowed it.

"Thanks!' She told me and flew onto a low tree branch.

"Alright, are we ready? Go!" Basi instructed and Beshte, Tiifu, Vetti, Kion, Bunga and Fuli all separated to find the shells.

 _ **/*/**_

I had already found two shells. One near the lion guard den and another near the watering hole. I then noticed a shiny object in the grass. I picked it up…. It was the last shell! I flew over to Basi and he congratulated me. His wife, Bali gave me some flowers.

"Hey, isn't that Bure's kid? She takes after her Father." A giraffe had commented.

"So, what are you gonna do with the flowers, Ono?" Bunga asked me, but Fuli interrupted him.

"Silly! She's obviously gonna give them to her sick little sister!" She told him and Tasha looked excited.

" _ **Huh? Really?! Flowers?! Yippee!"**_ Tasha exclaimed, happily.

"Natasha! Don't get too excited!" I warned her, but it was too late…. She passed out. I ran over to her, quickly.

"Shiver me timbers! Somebody call a doctor!" Angelo, said, picking her up and taking her to my house.

 _ **/*/**_

 _ **/*/**_

 _ **/*/**_

"How's it looking Rafiki? She's been so sick for so long… How much longer until she gets better?" Mom asked and Rafiki faced her.

"I hate to be frank with you….. She's not going to get any better than she is now." Rafiki told her and my life around me just stopped.

"No! That can't be true!" Mom yelled and Rafiki sighed.

"I'm doing everything that I can for her, but… I'm sorry." He told us…. I sighed and approached my little sister. My light of my life cannot go out… She just can't! I feel so alone…

 **That's chapter one! I hope that you like it! :-)**


	2. Sadness And Decisions

**/Ono's P.O.V/**

"What can we do? Is there really no way to cure her?" Mom asked Rafiki, desperately.

"I have heard of a very skilled Doctor named Dr. Hasara. He lives on The Aina Island." Rafiki told her.

"The Aina Island?! My kid can't make that kind of trip in this condition!" Mom exclaimed, hopelessly.

"I agree. She is no shape to be traveling." He told her, agreeing.

"Then what should I do?"  
"My best guess would for you to go to The Aina Island, to see if Dr. Hasara can help." He told her and I was shocked! Would mom do that?

"But I can't just go off and leave my daughters here all alone!" She exclaimed, desperately.

"I understand. Anyways, there has been many storms around The Aina Island. Many ships have sunk just sailing to get there. And if you were able to get to The Aina Island, who says that Dr. Hasara would come? Please, just stay at your nestling's side. Call me if you need me." Rafiki told us and left. Mom turned to me.

"What can I do?" She asked me and I sighed.

"What about me? I could go." I told her and she gasped.

"No, Ono. You're not thinking of going to The Aina Island by yourself?!" Mom asked me, surprised.

"Mom, let me—"

"NO! I can't allow you to do anything so dangerous! You heard Rafiki! There have been terrible storms around The Aina Island! Ships have sunk just trying to get there! Your father has already been searching for a cure for Tasha... And he hasn't come back yet! What would I do if anything happened to you as well?! I couldn't bear it!" Mom yelled and I sighed. I wanted to save my baby sister's life... Why wouldn't she let me? I thought she was supposed to protect her children, not leave them to die!

"I- I'll be back in a little while." I told her and left the nest.

 **LATER**

"Hey Ono. You alright?" Vetti asked me, followed by Kion, Koku, Lana and Bunga.

"Yeah... I guess." I told her and Koku looked at me.

"Ono? Are you serious about going to The Aina Island? 'Cause going to The Aina Island isn't gonna be easy-peasy-lemon-squeezy. Are you willing to risk your life to get there?" He asked me and I kept my poker face, letting him know that I was ready.

"She's serious! I know that face anywhere!" Bunga exclaimed, happily.

"I think that we can do it, Koku." Lana told him and Koku agreed.

"Alright. My mom's old ship is good enough for you. But as my mom always said, bless her soul, 'If You're On The Ship, You Work On The Ship.' So that's what I'm gonna do. Are your ready for that?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Absolutely! I'm ready for anything! Bring it on!" I yelled and he chuckled.

"My Dad's the Captain, so he'll be driving us." Koku told me and I looked at them.

"Us?"

"Heck yeah! You think you're going without us? No way! This is a six-animal-job. Besides, Fuli gets too seasick and Beshte, no offence to him, we wouldn't make into the sea." Koku explained and I had to agree, not offence to him, of course.

"Anyways, all of go home and pack. It's an early day tomorrow." Koku told us and all of us all ran in the direction of our homes.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

I approached my mom and sister. I had to tell them. I'm going if they like it or not.

"Mom, I'm going to The Aina Island. You can't say no. I am going to find a cure." I told her and she sighed.  
"You know how I feel about you going... But it's your choice and I respect it. Now, go on my brave young girl!" Mom told me and I smiled.

 _"I-I-I-I- W-W-Wish T-T-T-That Y-Y-Y-Y-You W-W-W-Wouldn't H-H-H-Have T-T-T-To G-G-Go T-T-T-T-Through A-A-All T-T-This T-T-Trouble F-F-For M-M-M-Me."_ Tasha told me, weakly.

"No problem. I love you and I'd do it a thousand times if I had to. Love you, Tasha. I'll see you soon." I told her and walked out the door. I got a few steps in and I looked behind me to look at my nest that I've known for years. I know what I had to do. I am brave. I am strong. I have my friends. I can do it. I passed by Rafiki.

"Shooting stars are a sign that trouble is coming. Be careful now." He told me and I agreed.

I flew to the ship and saw Bunga, Kion, Lana, Vetti, Zuri, Fuli, Beshte, Tiifu and Koku there.

"We'll see you again guys. I know it. Take care of my sister. I love you." Tiifu said and we agreed.

"I hope to see you guys again someday." Fuli said and I smiled.

"Don't worry, we will, Fuli." I told her smiling.

"We'll meet again someday!" Zuri exclaimed and I smiled. She really has changed.

"See you guys as soon as possible! We'll be friends 'till the end, right?" Beshte asked and I agreed.

"Right!" I exclaimed and we boarded the ship. We were really on our way now.

 **Well, that was Chapter 2. This is my first real "Sad Story." That I've written, so it may or may not get better, I don't know. Thank you Carmen738 for the review! I really enjoy reading reviews guys! :-D**


	3. Bullies And Storms

**Bullying is wrong. Don't be a bully. I can't take it. I, for one, have been sexually harassed and I can't do much about it.** _ **They**_ **always get away.** _ **HE**_ **always get away. This is the place where I can escape from it. Please stop the bullying. Thank you.**

 **/Ono's P.O.V/**

I couldn't believe that we were going to The Aina Island to see if Dr. Hasara can help Tasha... But what if he doesn't? What if he _can't_ help?!

No! I can't think about that. I know that we can help her.

"Don't worry Ono, we'll be Fiiiiiiiine! What could happen?" Bunga asked me and I sighed. I guess nothing bad could happen.

"He's right. We'll save Tasha. I promise that we will save her." Kion told me and I smiled.

"Asante, familia." I told them and Lana gave me a half-hug.

"Don't worry, Ono. You know what Jasiri taught us... Sisi Ni Sawa." She told me and I chuckled.

"At the end of the day it's like water and rain. Sisi Ni Sawa, we are the same." Koku finished and I agreed.

"We are the same!" Vetti exclaimed and we laughed at her enthusiasm. She was very different from everyone else and I respect that. She's a very happy go lucky white lioness cub. Often bullied, though. I didn't like them. They hurt Vetti, they hurt my sister and they hurt me. I'll never forgive them.

"Boys! You need to swap the deck! Girls! You need to catch some fish! Let's move, move, move!" Angelo, Koku's father exclaimed and we got to work. Between Vetti, Lana and I, we each caught 45 fish. That'll feed everyone tonight!

 **"CAPTAIN! THERE'S A STORM COMING!"** One of the shipmates yelled and it started to pour.

"Great! Now my fur's gonna frizz!" Lana yelled and I rolled my eyes. I'm a tomboy, I don't care about that stuff.

"Guys! I'm sorry to tell you this, but I have to cancel the trip to The Aina Island!" Angelo told us and I gasped, in shock. "I'm sorry guys, my ship isn't gonna hold. I promise you, I _will_ get you guys to The Aina Island. But not on THIS trip, I'll get you guys on the NEXT trip!" Angelo told us and I growled, along with Kion, Bunga, Lana, Vetti and Koku.

"No dad! We're going if you like it or not!" Koku yelled as we jumped into the ocean, I couldn't exactly fly in the rain.

We swam for a bit, but then we got pulled under the sea... And it all went black.

 **Ok, that's chapter 3! :-) A shout out to TheLionNerd, Carmen738,** **BreakDowniIsMyDecepticon,** **SennaFan4ever** **and v.t.7 for being awesome friends! Thank you so much for your reviews and company!**


	4. Necessary Errands And Ghosts?

**Hey! Finally back to my Lion Guard stories! I had finished this chapter… But, my mom was trying to fix a game on my computer and she deleted all of my photos… And my files. That's why i haven't been updating. That and depression is being a pain. I had lost my depression pills and hadn't taken them for over a week. Yeah, very bad. So, when my mom and dad were fighting when we were going to see Ice Age: Collision Course; I had an anxiety attack in the van. It wasn't fun. Not at all. Luckily, when we got home, my dad found my pills. He didn't ask or anything like he usually does when he's looking for something. He just found them. I was so happy for him, that he did something like that.**

 **For some of you who don't know, my Dad is a cancer survivor. He had a stroke on 4/10/09. The day before my birthday. I was 9/10 years old. I didn't understand. Now, he is physically disabled, he must have a wheelchair or a cane with him at all times, he must have someone with him or at least a phone with him 24/7. I think that he should get life alert. You know, just a safety precaution. I go to school, everyday terrified that I'll come home and find him dead. Just like one of his best friend's sons. Will he even get to walk me down the aisle? I don't know anymore. I just don't know…**

 **OK, I'm done with all my sadness, and for those of you who read all of that… I thank you. For being here. To listen to me through the good times and the bad. I now give you; The Aina Island Chapter Four.**

 _We'll always think of you as we try to cross the endless ocean._

 _As long as the stars are guiding us, we don't know how much time we need…_

 _Our dreams sometimes look so far away._

 _And we feel like we are lost…_

 _There are angels all around us._

 _They give us things like faith and hope with wings to fly._

 _And we have to fly right now._

 _To the sky to find tomorrow..._

 _We keep calling you! But there's no answer from you._

 _We're drifting all by ourselves, so many tears are falling down!_

 _We always think of you as we try to cross endless ocean._

 _As long as the stars are guiding us, we don't know how much time we need._

 _It's a miracle that we can fly out there in this world!_

 _Don't know how far it is to get there._

 _But we know we're always happy._

 _Cause we're flying to look for a dream._

 _Together!_

 **/Ono's P.O.V/**

" _It's time to walk up. Your adventure is only beginning. Meet your friends. You need to find Dr. Hasara…. Ono. It is time." A strange voice was calling me… But who? It wasn't a voice that i recognized. Nevertheless, I had slowly awoken._

I've come face-to-face with another egret. About my age, and oddly _purple_ feathers instead of white, red or orange. But I didn't care about that fact. If that's what makes him unique, I'm alright with that fact.

"You're awake! Oh, thank the kings!" The egret exclaimed. I then saw Lana, Vetti, Koku, Bunga and Kion along with him.

"Don't worry, we're as confused as you are." Lana told me.

"I told him not to tell us anything until everybody woke up. That way, he wouldn't have to explain everything six times." Kion explained.

"Where are we?" I asked the other Egret.

"You guys are on The Aina Island! My name is Huruma, and who are you guys?" 'Huruma' asked us and everybody introduced themselves.

"Did you guys swim all the way here through that storm?! Then you guys are very lucky!" Huruma exclaimed and Lana looked at me.

"How come?" She asked him.

"The sea bed in these parts have a lot of sharp rocks! Sharper than the teeth of a shark, they are! If one of you happened to hit one of those rocks… Well, you guys wouldn't be waking up right now!"

"Oooooooh…" Vetti whined a Lana slightly nudged her, just Lana's way of saying 'Everything's gonna be okay."

"But tell me, what's so important… That would make you try to reach this island in _such_ a storm?" Huruma asked and I sighed. I told him the whole story. From waking up that morning to jumping out of the ship.

"Oh my! You've come all the way here to see Dr. Hasara? He has a clinic in the village square. You can get there by crossing the stream to the west of this house. He has a sign out front, so you can't miss it. I'll meet you guys there, alright?" Huruma told us and we followed him outside. "Dr. Hasara's house is just across this bridge. Follow me." Huruma told us as he flew across the bridge, and landed in front of a clinic office. We followed him and he took us inside.

We walked in and saw a Serval, who I am highly guessing is Dr. Hasara. He wore a head mirror and a stethoscope around his neck. He smiled at Hasara.

"Oh, hello there Mister Huruma. What can I do for you today?" He asked and he looked curiously at my friends and I. "And who are these fine young animals you have with you today?"

"Dr. Hasara, this is Ono, Kion, Lana, Vetti, Koku and Bunga. They're from The Pridelands and Ono desperately needs your help, Doctor!" Huruma explained to Hasara.

"Mmm… And whatever might be the matter, hmmm?" He asked, but this time, Kion told the story for me.

"Me, a famous doctor?! Please, I just love to help others! I have, however, treated a similar sickness in the past. Although I doubt that this is exactly the same. I do fear that this may be too much for me…" Dr. Hasara told us and I couldn't believe it… _Had we just come all the way here for nothing?_

"Doctor, please! Help Ono!" Huruma pleaded, I hope that he agreed.

"…..Very well, I shall do what I can." Dr. Hasara finally agreed and we all cheered.

"Great! Isn't it guys?" Huruma asked us.

"Totally!" Bunga exclaimed.

"Uh…yeah!" Koku yelled.

"I knew it would be fine!" Lana said, happily.

"Everything is awesome! Everything is cool when your part of a team!" Vetti sang.

"See, everything will be fine Ono. We'll get the cure and be back to your sister and mom in no time." Kion told me. I hope so.

"Hang on, I need to find a cure. I'll need to do some research to find out what kind of medicine to use. I'll need a few days." Dr. Hasara told us and we left, in understanding.

"You'll be here for a while, right? Then you'll need a place to stay. I have an idea! Moja has an empty mini mansion that he isn't using. Let's go talk to him!" Huruma exclaimed and we followed him to a big mansion that looks over the village.

We walked into the mansion and we were welcomed by a silky get-black cat with green/blue eyes. He looked suspiciously at us.

"Huruma, who are these animals with you?" He asked our newfound friend.

"Moja, this is Ono, Kion, Lana, Koku, Bunga and Vetti. Guys, this is Moja, the village Chaircat." Huruma explained and Moja put a paw up.

"Oh, no, no, no. please, my position is of no importance. You are not from these parts, are you, kids?" Moja asked us.

"No, we all come from The Pridelands." Kion answered.

"Oh, the world's second-largest and second-most-populous continent! I thought I detected a fragile hint of masked elegance emanating from you…Something absent from so many around here."

"Uh… What?" Bunga and Vetti asked in usion.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I fear that I have confused you! Please, ignore my big words! What brings you all to our cozy island then?" Moja asked us.

"We came here to ask Dr. Hasara's help to cure Ono's sick younger sister." Koku answered.

"Of course, Dr. Hasara. A fine Doctor, isn't he? I presume that he agreed to help?" Moja asked and Huruma nodded.

"Yes, he did… But, he needs a few days to get ready. So, my new friends have to stay here for a while, but… They don't have anywhere to stay. Now, do correct me if I'm wrong, but you do have an empty mini-mansion, don't you, Moja? Would you lend it to Ono, Kion, Lana, Vetti, Koku and Bunga?" Huruma asked Moja, who looked in thought.

"Mmmmm…. I could do that. I could do that." Moja stated, but seemed a bit reluctant. "But, I should ask you something first."

"What is it?" Koku asked.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" Moja asked and I looked at him for a moment.

"I'm sorry…. What?" I asked him, making sure that I heard him right, and he shook his head in embarrassment.

"This empty mansion of mine, well… It just so happens to be the site of some rather strange occurrences. Animals have heard voices from thin air, or of something moving in an empty room. Naturally, I don't believe in _any_ of it. But some residents in this village believe this house is haunted. Indeed, some even go so far as to suggest that my family is cursed. The nerve! I cannot afford to allow such rumors to carry on. They could damage the name of my good family for generations to come! If you can find out the reason for this haunting and solve the matter, then the mansion is yours for as long as you shall need it. The mansion that I speak of is west of this mansion. There's a red mailbox in front of it, you can't possibly miss it." Moja explained and we all followed Huruma to the mini-mansion.

"Um… Alright, Ono? It's not that I think there's a ghost in here or anything, but I've just remembered something that…. I really need to do, okay?" Huruma asked and left the mansion.

"I see something." I told Kion, carefully flying over to the fireplace. It was a… What is it? She walked past me, eyeballing me, walking the other way, I got her attention and she gasped, surprised, maybe.

"Hey!" She called out.

"What are you?" Koku asked and Vetti bumped him, her way of saying 'Be Nice'

"Don't tell me… You can see me?" She asked us and I nodded. "What?! You can?! You guys can really see me?!"

"Yep!" I exclaimed and she laughed.

"Hi! I'm Shida! Who are you guys?" 'Shida' asked us and we introduced ourselves and Shida looked at me.

"Ono, huh? Your one of those Keen Eye Masters that I've heard about, right?" Shida asked me and I was confused.

"No, I don't even know what that is, Shida." I responded.

"You're not? That's strange. Well, you just spotted a hiding Anc. That's not a trick any old animal can pull off." Shida told us and I was confused. What in the kings is an Anc? "Why are you looking at me like that? Don't you know Ancs? How can you not know Ancs?"

"No, we don't know who are what so are. So, who are you? What are you? Where do you come from? Are there more of you? How smart are you? Are you a prankster? When's the last time that you jumped off a waterfall? How long do you... Mmm!—" Bunga started blabbering and Lana covered his mouth to keep him from asking any more questions.

"Oh boy… This is a sad day, a sad day indeed. Listen up then, keen eyes. Ghosts are just made up. There's no such thing, alright? But, we Ancs have been around as long as you'd care to remember. At least as long as you animals have been around, okay?! It's just that you animals have forgotten about us. You guys don't accept our existence anymore. Basically, Ghosts and Ancs are two totally different things." Shida explained and everybody got the picture. "What are you even doing here anyway?" She asked and we re-told the story… All. Over. Again.

"Are you serious? You sure are going through some tough times. Alright then! I'm gonna help you out! Don't worry, we'll all be fine." Shida told us and Lana and I high-pawed/winged.

"Okay, what's next?" Shida asked us.

"How about we tell Moja about what we found out? Tell him that we solved his 'haunted mansion' problem." Kion suggested and we made our way back to Moja's mansion.

"So, have you solved the problem? I don't believe in ghosts, of course, but it wasn't a ghost, was it?" Moja asked us when we arrived.

"No, it was no ghost. It was never a ghost. Ghosts don't exist." Vetti told him and he got excited.

"Of course it wasn't! I knew it, I knew it! Now the Princess can visit us safely." Moja cheered and Lana and I looked confused at him.

"Who-and-the-what-now?" Bunga asked him and Moja sighed.

"Oh, never mind. Anyway, as promised, the mansion is yours." Moja told us and Shida growled.

"I still can't get over the fact that Moja thought that I was a ghost! This is crazy! Guys, let's get out of here!" Shida told us and we left the mansion.

"Oh! I just remembered something that I need to do! Can you help me find a bare patch of ground around here?" Shida asked us.

"Sure. How big?" I asked.

"Well, it's gotta be a pretty open area. I remember the center of this village had a place like that." Shida explained.

"She's right, I saw that when we went into Hasara's clinic." Lana told me and we headed for Dr. Hasara's clinic office, and walked right in front of it.

"Hang on a sec." Shida told us, walking up to a small grassy hill.

"What?" Lana asked her.

"Alright! This looks good! Lana, can you lend me a paw?" Shida asked her and she nodded.

"This sprout will become an Anc Tree. It's very rare! Brought it all the way from Anc Land myself. I was asked to plant it here in this world by the Queen herself. Luckily that I remembered!" Shida laughed and Lana giggled at that statement and Lana and Kion planted the Anc Tree.

"There we go! That should do it!" Shida exclaimed. "Hey, I can see it growing already! I guess that it will be a sprout for a while, though. My Queen told me that this tree's no ordinary one. Each time someone says 'thank you' to its owner, it takes that appreciation and uses it as energy to grow! And when this gal grows tall, I can go back to the land of Ancs! Okay, my work here is done."  
"Hey, how about we check on Dr. Hasara and see if he's ready yet? If he's slacking off, we should give him a little shove." Koku suggested and I chuckled. He always has something funny to say.

"Hey! You there!" Someone called for me. A cheetah ran up to us. "Hi! My name is Tarishi! I have two letters for someone named Miss Ono, would that be you?" She asked me and I nodded. "Great! There's one from your mother and sister! Thank you so much!" Tarishi exclaimed and sped off.

"That was… Strange." Lana said as I opened the letter from my mom.

" _Dear Ono, how is everything? We are all doing fine here. Are you eating well? Don't forget to eat plenty of vegetables, okay? I will write you again. You should write us back sometime. Please be careful. Goodbye."_

"Awwwww, she cares about you!" Bunga exclaimed and Vetti wrapped her paw around his mouth.

"Licking my paw won't help you." Vetti explained and I opened the letter from Tasha.

" _Dear Ono, how are you doing? Without you here, there's nobody to chat with. I miss our little talks. Momma misses you too. I saw her crying yesterday….. Come home soon, okay? Bye for now!"_

"Don't worry, everything will be fine! Let's go see Hasara!" Koku exclaimed and we went to the clinic.

 **Tell me what you think! Please leave a review! :-)**


End file.
